


please?

by rensverse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensverse/pseuds/rensverse
Summary: He was a little over an hour into working when he felt small arms creeping their way over his shoulders and to his torso followed by his boyfriend's soft lips pressing behind his ear, to his temple, cheek, neck, and shoulders. "Hyung," Renjun moans airily in his ear.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	please?

Renjun looked so beautiful like this. 

Face glowing as the moonlight ever so softly hit his face. Eyes shut, mouth slightly open as he let out sinful little whines and whimpers. The oversized shirt he had on barely clinging to his shoulders as it slides down revealing his prominent collarbones. A tight grip on Johnny's shoulder as he traps Johnny's thigh between his legs, grinding on it butt naked. 

Johnny takes it in. Takes _him_ in. _All_ of him. The feeling of Renjun's ass and cock rubbing against his thigh, the harsh grip on his shoulder that surely would bruise, the melodic whines that tumbled out his mouth, his scent, his cries for more. His beauty. 

"Hyung," Renjun whines as he rubs his hole and cock on Johnny's thigh faster and deeper, desperate for more, begging for more in a whisper. "Please."

"I don't know baby," Johnny brushes his bangs sticking to his forehead before continuing, "I told you I was busy mixing music for the new video." 

It was a lazy Friday for them, Renjun came over at lunch, now that their schedules have aligned and both of them aren't busy with anything. They barely saw each other after preparing for comebacks back to back. They spent their afternoon alone in Johnny and Donghyuck's room after Donghyuck left to visit his family. Cuddling, sharing small kisses here and there, and giggling as they talked about anything and everything. 

Dinner wasn't fancy, just some take out chicken in various flavors with a movie they randomly selected playing in the background, and soon after Renjun had fallen asleep leaving Johnny to work on music that he needed to submit the week after to the company for approval. 

He was a little over an hour into working when he felt small arms creeping their way over his shoulders and to his torso followed by his boyfriend's soft lips pressing behind his ear, to his temple, cheek, neck, and shoulders. "Hyung," Renjun moans airily in his ear. 

And that’s how they ended up in this position. Renjun rides his thigh with drool coming out of his mouth as he grinds desperately on his tense muscles. 

“Do you need help baby?” Johnny asks as Renjun opens his eyes, tears threatening to spill out, his nose and cheeks tinted red, and his whines getting louder. “Touch me, please.”

_Touch me, please_.

And who was he to deny him? So slowly, he caresses his boyfriend’s milky thighs, making the other grow impatient and pulling his big hands to his throbbing dick. “Patience, my love.” Johnny tuts but doesn't pull his hand away instead he runs his finger along the length. 

His index finger trails up and down a shivering Renjun’s cock, teasing him, and working him up just to see how long he can take the teasing. Only for his own body to betray him as he feels his dick twitch and grows in his pants.

Leaning back on his chair, he gets a better view of Renjun all fucked out and shaking from just grinding and barely any touches that sends a jolt through his entire body, his hardening dick especially.

“Fuck.” he groans before lunging onto the smaller. 

Painfully, their lips met in an open-mouthed kiss. Renjun gasps in surprise before his hands find his way to Johnny’s neck, pulling him close as he kisses him hard with just as much want. Johnny pulls Renjun close by his waist before pushing him down directly on his hard-on earning a moan from the other. 

Johnny pulls away and before Renjun can pull him back up for another kiss, he dives into Renjun’s collarbones, licking and sucking fervently. His hand travels up to Renjun’s mouth to get him to suck on his index and middle finger before pulling it away to bring it to Renjun’s tight hole. At the same time, his mouth moves to Renjun’s nipple while Renjun bit on his shirt to give Johnny access. 

“Relax for me baby.” Johnny whispers in Renjun’s ear as he circles his rim before pushing one spit slicked finger in. Renjun uselessly pushes himself up off of Johnny’s lap only to be pulled back down again before Johnny starts pumping in and out slowly.

“Johnny, Johnny, Johnny….” Renjun chants breathlessly as Johnny pushes two fingers in him mercilessly while he tries to lift himself off of his lover’s fingers and pushes them away feeling overstimulated. “Fuck! I’m going to come if you keep going.”

“Not yet baby.”

“Hold it in for me.” Johnny whispers against Renjun’s ear before pushing his fingers in Renjun’s tight hole pumping his fingers in and out at a brutally fast pace that had Renjun standing up from his position in Johnny’s lap. Pathetically wriggling away from his long fingers, he screams out of pleasure and maybe mercy because god, does he feel like passing away right there and then. 

As if Johnny’s fingers weren't enough, he brings his other hand to Renjun’s painfully throbbing cock. Pumping it once, twice, until Renjun’s cum shot out his dick and onto their clothes. Some even landed on the corner of Johnny's lip which he licked off as Renjun spasms violently in front of him.

“Always so sensitive and needy.” Johnny speaks after a few minutes of just watching Renjun calm down from his orgasm. He brings his hand up to his boyfriend’s cheek, his thumb caressing the plump skin before Renjun places tiny kisses on his palm. 

“I love you.” Renjun whispers against Johnny’s big palm, leaning his head more towards it. 

“I love you so much more.” Johnny says back as he watches Renjun move on to kissing Johnny’s fingers. 

“You’re still hard.” Renjun says in between the kisses to which Johnny responded with a low chuckle “Way to ruin the moment.” 

The smaller hums, smiling widely as he goes back to press a kiss on Johnny's thumb before licking it slowly. Johnny couldn't help the gasp slash groan that he let out once Renjun took his thumb in his warm mouth, sucking and circling his tongue on it as if it were Johnny's cock. Renjun’s dark and lust-filled eyes staring straight right at him, knowing fully well of the effect he has on the older.

Johnny growls when Renjun grinds his hips slowly, Renjun’s half-hard one meeting with Johnny’s clothed yet rock hard cock. Gaining confidence from his lover’s reaction, Renjun grinds down on him more but still keeps his torturous slow pace enjoying the strained yet fucked out look Johnny had. It wasn't often that he saw Johnny like this, it was always him who had suffered from the teasing. Now he understands why Johnny loved doing it to him so much. 

“You’re driving me crazy,” Johnny moans, throwing his head back “What do I do with you?” he groans looking back at the boy with dark yet shining eyes. 

_“Fuck me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on twitter but i deactivated my account :/ a continuation is on it's way but i cant promise that it'll be up soon :(
> 
> anyways, thank you so much for reading and i hoped you enjoyed it. please let me know what you think!!  
> <3,  
> yinshi


End file.
